continuumfandomcom-20200223-history
30 Minutes to Air
30 Minutes to Air is the fifth episode of Season 3, and the 28th episode overall, of Continuum. Synopsis Kiera and Carlos work to free hostages including Dillon, taken prisoner by Liber8 at a television station. Meanwhile, Kellog and Alec's business alliance falls apart, turning the two men from partners to adversaries. Recap In the future, Travis is captured by CPS, seemingly betrayed by the mother of his child and their young daughter. In present day, two students stage a Liber8 protest of Fermitas, the "Walmart for warlords," by draping their headquarters in a giant banner. As the VPD tracks down the offenders, Curtis Chen reaches out to Kiera, looking to solidify their relationship as allies because of their unique status as "orphaned" time travelers; Kiera remains wary. She seeks out Catherine's guidance; Catherine has full faith in Curtis but Kiera still isn't convinced. One of the people responsible for the protest is brought into custody at VPD. Kiera is shocked to learn that it's Chrissy, Inspector Dillon's daughter. When Nora, the Inspector who replaced Dillon after the mole incident, comes in to question him about how the Chief of Police has a daughter who's a Liber8 sympathizer, she offers him an out: media spin. Regardless, Dillon sticks to his principles and agrees to hold his daughter fully accountable for her actions. Other Alec shuts out Alec's access to their shared vast wealth with PIRON. When Kellog arrives, looking to strengthen their waning business partnership, Other Alec coolly informs Kellog that PIRON is under a hiring freeze and offers to buy him out, effectively ending their business arrangement. Kellog's pleas fall on deaf ears; he leaves, furious at the shrewd corporate acumen Other Alec has begun to embrace. Dillon arranges an appearance on the Diane Bolton news show (the same show that gave Julian his media platform in the previous episode). This is his way of coming out in front of the media blitz about his daughter's arrest. As the taping begins, Travis and members of Liber8 storm the studio, taking everyone inside hostage. As Carlos and Kiera develop a strategy to infiltrate the studio to free the hostages, things escalate quickly inside. Travis shoots one of the show's hosts and demands that they be given access to open satellite codes to broadcast a Liber8 manifesto. Kiera manages to sneak into the studio undetected with the help of the invisibility function of her CPS suit. Carlos and Betty work together to try to get access to the satellite codes only to discover that Fermitas has shut out their efforts. Betty reveals that Fermitas secretly bought the media station in the wake of a negative news story about the company and that Lucas has this information. Kiera and Carlos piece together that Liber8 obtained this clandestine information from their corporate safety deposit box raids. When a Fermitas rep refuses to grant satellite access, Carlos dangles their corporate secret carrot about the private acquisition of the station; suddenly, Fermitas is more amenable to provide the codes. Kiera meanwhile comes across a major stumbling block as the studio itself has been rigged with complex explosives. When she patches through her CMR to Other Alec for help, she realizes she's made a grave mistake thinking she's connected with Alec. Other Alec realizes that she's been hiding the truth about the two Alecs this whole time. He dismissively tells her to cut the green wire, then cuts her off completely, just as he has with Emily, Kellog and the other version of himself. Back at Kellog's labs, Kellog gets drunk as he knows his fortunes will soon vanish. He commiserates with Alec as the two realize that Other Alec wants nothing to do with either of them. Feeling vindictive, Kellog plays the only card he has left: Emily. Back at the studio, Lucas discovers they've been given incomplete codes and that Travis's broadcast is going nowhere. Ready to shoot all the hostages, including Dillon, Carlos orders Kiera to create a distraction. Having defused the bomb, she triggers an HVAC issue. In the chaos, Dillon escapes with Diana Bolton, but not before getting shot in the shoulder. With no clear assessment of what's happening inside, Carlos sends in the SWAT team while Betty provides Lucas with complete codes in a last ditch effort to save the hostages. Travis's message begins broadcasting on all channels; meanwhile, he gives Garza the go ahead to raid another location. A machine broadcasting a powerful sonic ripple momentarily disarms everyone at the scene as Liber8 flees. At a safe location, Lucas confirms that Garza has made off with Fermitas' most prized possession: a hard drive containing dozens of corporate espionage documents, spying on hundreds of other companies. Meanwhile, Betty reveals to Carlos that Fermitas has had a secret program known only as "Black Opal," protected by satellite. When she granted Lucas access to the codes, it gave Liber8 the opportunity to break into Fermitas' locked facility. When Carlos confronts the Fermitas rep about "Black Opal," he denies everything. Back at the precinct, Kiera has earned a small modicum of trust back with her partner when she created the diversion to save Dillon. Dillon meanwhile, has a moment with his daughter where we learn she agrees to infiltrate Liber8 as a spy for the VPD; in order to protect her, no one else can know and they must both put on a hostile charade against one another. He knows that his daughter is making a potentially life-threatening sacrifice by helping him. In the future, it's revealed that Travis convinced his family to betray him; in truth, he's actually surrendering himself to protect his family. ---- :::~ Special thanks to Syfy for providing the recap. Credits Main Cast * Rachel Nichols as Kiera Cameron * Victor Webster as Carlos Fonnegra * Erik Knudsen as Alec Sadler * Stephen Lobo as Matthew Kellog * Roger Cross as Travis Verta * Lexa Doig as Sonya Valentine * Luvia Petersen as Jasmine Garza * Omari Newton as Lucas Ingram Recurring Cast * Terry Chen as Curtis Chen * Jennifer Spence as Betty Robertson * Magda Apanowicz as Emily * Rachael Crawford as Catherine * Brian Markinson as Inspector Jack Dillon Guest Cast * Catherine Lough Haggquist as Nora Harris * Michelle Harrison as Diana Bolton * Laci J. Mailey as Christine Dillon * Jenn MacLean-Angus as Nicole Dillon * James Kidnie as Nigel Barrow * Aliyah O'Brien as Alyssa * Alyssa Wellington as Tia * Rowland Pidlubny as Brenner * Julius Morgan as Chester * Jonathan Lloyd Walker as Commander Bradley * Manoj Sood as Benedict * Zandara Kennedy as Garza Stunt Double * Rob Haylay as Dillon Stunt Double * Kory Grim as Liber8 Goon #1 * Johnson Phan as Liber8 Goon #2 * Lars Grant as Liber8 Goon #3 * Ernest Jackson as Garza Operative * Rose Ranger as News Room Floor Director Quotes Trivia Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes